The invention relates to a process for producing a multipolar multipoint connector (terminal strip) with a plurality of metal contact prongs arranged one beside another, with their first end bent around the front edge of a carrier, with their second end projecting out over the rear edge of the carrier, where the first ends of the contact prongs bent backward are accommodated in pockets formed on the bottom side of the carrier, and the parts of the contact prongs situated on the top side of the carrier are accommodated in receptacles formed on the top side of the carrier, and where the ends projecting over the rear edge of the carrier are bent down as soldering lugs or the like. The invention also relates to a multipoint connector produced by this processor as well as a device for carrying out this process.
This kind of multipoint connectors are found in various standardized designs and sizes and they serve for connecting various electrical connections with electrical appliances.
A process of the type mentioned at the start is already known in which all of the contact prongs are fabricated singly and assembled on the carrier. The contact prongs are cut out of a strip material and their first end is bent back. Then the contact prongs are individually slipped onto the carrier and mounted (or threaded into) the receptacles for the first end as well as the part situated on the top side of the carrier. After the contact prongs are assembled the ends projecting above the rear edge of the carrier are bent down as soldering lugs.
This process is very expensive and time comsuming and therefore costly. Besides this, the multipoint connectors produced by this process have the disadvantage that the contact prongs are fixed on the carrier only by friction tightness. This often leads to the individual contact prongs coming loose from the carrier.